


Lollipop

by toxiclove7



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxiclove7/pseuds/toxiclove7
Summary: How is Katara going to survive this heat wave? The Avatar might have an idea. [tumblr prompt]





	Lollipop

It was hot.

Admittedly, it was always hot in the Fire Nation, but this summer heat wave felt excessive. Native Fire Nation citizens were trying to find ways to keep cool, and even the upper class were starting to complain and retreat to the Earth Kingdom for some relief.

 _Wish I could be leaving this country; the South Pole is beautiful this time of year,_  mused Katara as she lay on the shaded courtyard stones. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing, and she simply didn't have the energy to get back to her room after her early morning training.

She probably should move soon though; it was a few hours before noon still, but no doubt someone would be looking for her by now. Aang and Zuko had long since finished their sunrise exercises, and were probably finishing the few morning meetings they had today.

"Katara? Hey Katara, you out here?" she heard a voice calling from the courtyard entrance.

"Over here, Aang," Katara called back tired, raising one arm and waving it in the air for a moment before letting it flop back down to her side. There was a rustle as Aang pushed through some bushes, his face breaking out into a grin as he saw her on the ground.

"Missing the snow you were complaining about last month?" He teased, putting his hands on his knees and leaning over her.

"Oh, hush," Katara responded, a faint smile forming as she playfully swatted up at him. "This weather is just too hot to do anything; how do you and Zuko manage to keep doing stuff all day?"

The Avatar shrugged, sitting down beside her and taking her hand in his. "Breathing? The staff constantly bringing us drinks helps too. Are you sure you're going to be okay? You've been looking… a bit wilted these past few days."

"What am I, a flower?"

"A beautiful flower that's dying of thirst. Want me to get you something?"

A tired nod was the only response Katara gave before Aang jumped back to his feet and raced out of the courtyard. Katara was beginning to consider the idea of taking a nap right there when he returned, nearly twenty minutes later. He was holding a tray of some kind in one hand, the other extended out for her to take.

"Sit up, I've got a treat!"

She took a look at the tray and laughed. "Did you just make popsicles?"

"Yup!" He grinned, handing her a red popsicle before picking up an orange for himself. "The chefs helped me get the flavor for the water, and I put these lollipops in that I found the other day for the sticks. So it's a popsicle and a lollipop in one, a perfect treat for a hot day!" He exclaimed, sucking in the frozen treat for a moment before his face screwed up in pain.

"Ahh, brainfreeze!"

**Author's Note:**

> Came from a tumblr prompt years ago. It's been posted on my ffn account for a long time, but I finally remembered I have an account over here and figured I should/could crosspost some of my stuff.


End file.
